


【毒埃】酒心巧克力 （R18小破车 含3P 慎入）

by LrisL



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LrisL/pseuds/LrisL
Summary: Venom吃下酒心巧克力后与Eddie发生了一段不可描述的床第之欢





	【毒埃】酒心巧克力 （R18小破车 含3P 慎入）

**Author's Note:**

> 私设了一个Venom喝酒之后就会发酒疯的设定。
> 
> \\(//∇//)\

【毒埃】酒心巧克力（R18小破车 3P高能预警）

 

Venom不能碰酒这件事，自己早该知道的，埃迪心想。

可惜知道的时候有点晚。

当时230码的时速在纽约大道上狂飙。

结果连闯了5条街的红灯并连续撞翻10个垃圾桶，8个路牌，顺带掀翻了两辆穷追不舍的警车。

差一点他就要蹲局子里头了。

埃迪现在后悔万分。当初真不应该在酒吧里和老板逞强喝倒三瓶威士忌的。自己没啥事，却把Venom喝疯了。

 

为了Venom，为了生命安全，还是把酒戒了吧。

 

Eddie正深刻自我反省着，门铃响了。

开门一看，安妮正捧着大包小包的礼袋站在门外。

“噢，嗨，埃迪，好久不见”

“嗨，Annie，好久不见...”

上一次和安妮见面，也已经是三个月前的事情了。面对前女友的突然拜访，Eddie还是有些局促不安。

安妮看出了他的尴尬，莞尔一笑。

“我和Dan上个星期去了丹麦，买了不少好东西。这个手表是送给你的，Eddie，它戴上去正好合适。还有这个，是我在古玩市场淘到的瓷器，是你喜欢的风格...”

“噢，谢谢”埃迪接过Annie的礼物，看到了一个盛满糖果的精致礼袋。

“这个是...”

“忘了说，这是送给Venom的，Anthonberg产的酒心巧克力，他一定会很喜欢。”

听到“酒”这个字，埃迪的内心咯噔了一下。

Venom那家伙是绝对不能碰酒的。

就算是裹在巧克力里的酒也不行。反正一滴酒都不行。

“安妮，这巧克力，Venom他不能...”

“埃迪！你想干什么！这是Annie送给我的礼物！你不能拒绝！”话还没说完，脑海里就炸出了Venom的怒吼。

真的是谁跟他抢巧克力，他就跟谁拼命。

“Venom，巧克力里有酒...”

“我不管！我要Annine送的巧克力！”（超凶

“不行，Venom...”

“我要吃！”

“不行...”

“不给我吃，我就吃*你...”

“....我给你买其他口味的巧克力总行了吧”

“我只要Annie送的口味！”

Fu*k！这都什么倔脾气！！

.......

 

“你们...在吵架？”安妮噗嗤一笑，看着前任对着空气斗智斗勇了3分钟，不免觉得有些可爱。

“抱歉，Annie，Venom喝了酒会产生兴奋，所以我有点担心...”

“还是担心你自己吧！愚蠢至极的人类！”

“Shut up！Venom！”Eddie咬牙切齿道。

 

“Well...酒心巧克力的话，摄入的酒是微量的应该不会有太大问题...”

“听见了吗！蠢埃！”

“安静点！寄生虫！”

......

最后，这包巧克力还是骂骂咧咧地收下来了。

 

丹麦产的酒心巧克力，对Venom而言是致命诱惑。

尽管3个小时前，埃迪千叮咛万嘱咐一天只能吃一颗糖，可他还是控制不了自己的小触手，趁着埃迪午睡的功夫，便悄咪咪地把爪子伸向了餐桌上的糖果袋，一抓就是一大把。

Venom心满意足地将这些战利品吃干抹净。  
酒心巧克力跟平时吃的巧克力很不一样，入口即化，口感润滑且醇厚，酿在里边的酒更是醉人心脾，二者的搭配产生了奇妙的化学反应，让Venom愈发兴奋起来。

 

这种感觉一定要第一时间和埃迪分享。

 

“Eddie...Eddie...Eddie...”

 

睡梦中的埃迪迷迷糊糊地听见脑海里有声音在盘旋，他看见四五个Venom正手牵手地围着他转圈圈，一口一个Eddie叫得欢快。快转到第10圈的时候他终于忍不住睁开了眼睛，就撞见Venom那家伙正趴在自己身上，脸贴脸地看着他。

看着这下饭的脸，惊得埃迪睡意全无。

“Holly！Sh*t！！！You Scare Me！！！Venom！把脸拿开！听到没有！”

Venom不为所动地看着他，眼神没有任何波澜。

这家伙是不是吃错药了。

 

埃迪皱了皱眉，默默与毒液对视了一分钟后，终于察觉到了不对劲的地方。

他嗅到了酒精味。

味很浓，是烈酒特有的气息

另外，Venom的体温很高。隔着这么近的距离都能感受到他随时传递过来的体热。

 

埃迪脑子嗡的一下就炸了，Venom他到底喝了多少酒啊？！

不是，家里也没酒啊，早被他扔了，Venom是怎么上头的？等等！不会是Annie送的巧克力吧！

“Venom！我特么说了一天只能吃一颗糖！你丫的耳朵聋了？！”

话说出口的时候，埃迪就开始后悔了。眼前的毒液比以往多了几分凶悍。完全是一副桀骜不驯的态势。黑色庞大的身躯像一座高山在他的身上一点点垒起，健硕的体型让埃迪的肌肉显得格外瘦小，自己是完全淹没于他的阴影之下啊。

气场完败。

埃迪认怂，他不敢直视Venom，只好把目光聚焦在别处。

 

“Eddie，你看着我...”Venom眯起眼，勾起一根利爪，玩味地掂起了埃迪的下巴。

他的命令，Eddie不敢违背。

又是一次无言的对视，盯得埃迪脊背发凉。

“你知道我现在想干嘛么？”

“不...不知道...”

“当然是想上你，Eddie”

“我想—狠—狠—地—艹你”

What The Hell？！究竟是什么给了他这么大的勇气说出这样厚颜无耻的话啊？

“不，Venom，你喝醉了...”

 

反驳无效。

 

Eddie想说什么已经没有意义，他的双手被轻而易举地拉起压过头顶，不能动弹。接着Venom的触手已经把它们牢牢地固定在床的两端。

“No，No，No！Venom！！放开我！”

“你逃不掉的，Venom，接受现实吧”

Venom张开深渊巨口，一条粗如长蟒的舌头探出来在埃迪惊惧不安的脸上游走舔舐。

Eddie的脸是紧致的，有些许婴儿肥，络腮胡子细细扎扎的，磨得舌头痒痒的，触感莫名的好。

果然还是埃迪最好吃了。

Venom想着，更得寸进尺地撬开Eddie紧闭的双唇和他雪白的贝齿，让这条灵活的小蟒在他的口内上下翻搅。埃迪的口腔黏膜意外地很嫩很滑，只要稍稍一蹭，就能让他发出奶声的闷哼。

“嗯...唔...哈！唔！...”

埃迪被挑弄得满嘴都是流淌的涎液，口腔敏感的神经全打开了，有一阵没一阵的瘙痒刺激着大脑也跟着兴奋起来。激得他试着用嘴吮吸来回应Venom的抽送入喉的节奏。

他们很快吻在一起，纠缠得难舍难分，湿答答的接吻声像雨点下在卧室里。

 

“哈....哈...唔...够了...Ven...”被亲得差点缺氧的Eddie率先从这场深吻中解脱出来。光是接吻他就已经废掉了五成力。

这绝对是一次蓄谋已久的挑逗。埃迪感受到自己的情欲被一点一点撩起，他的心跳在疯狂加速，多巴胺在脑海里跳舞，荷尔蒙在身体里奔走......

很快，他的下体就兴奋地昂起了头，隔着薄薄的布料抵着Venom的小腹。

“Eddie，你已经开始兴奋了么”

“No！Venom！No！Don’t Touch It！！Oh...”

 

埃迪还是那么喜欢撒谎。

 

黑色锋利的爪子划开了埃迪紧绷的牛仔长裤，Venom将其一口气褪下扔到墙角。可怜的四方胖次却被毒液残暴地撕成两半，惨兮兮地躺在地上。

在布料撤掉的瞬间，Eddie的硬物再也抑制不住天性地立了起来。铃口前端已涨得通红，急需渴求爱的抚慰。

Venom一个俯身用舌头包裹住了它。滑如泥鳅的舌身在硬挺的物什上来回游走，舌苔上密密麻麻的细小颗粒轻轻摩挲着柱体上凸起的筋络。除此之外，这家伙还故意用舌尖去刮蹭铃口的前端，不一会，柱头已渗出丝丝清液。

“哈....哈啊～啊....啊哈，嗯～唔！！”这种酥麻哪里顶得住？！就像强烈的信号传递一般淌过身体的每一处神经，激得它们血脉贲张。本想抑制住不让自己发出如此羞耻的喟叹，但最终还是颤动了声带，冲破了喉咙，挤出了牙缝，最后毫无保留地喊出来。

听到Eddie有一阵没一阵地浪叫，Venom乐坏了。他觉得埃迪的Penis就像一个声控开关，力道大一点，埃迪的娇吟就拔高几分，力道轻一点，埃迪的蜜喘就细如蚊蝇。

真是太有趣了。

Venom加快了舌口的撸弄，加速摩擦过的茎身更为敏感，埃迪感受到了冲刺，云霄般的快感已经累积到了顶点就要崩不住了，他大喊：“Ven...Venom...要...要去了！！！”

 

一浊白液溅射进Venom嘴里，咸腥味，还残留着Eddie体内的温度。

虽然跟巧克力比起来差太多了，但尝起来还不赖。

这一切应该结束了吧，埃迪双目涣散地摊在床上，他还没有从贤者时间中缓过来。

 

就算是陷入这种混沌的情况下，混蛋Venom还是将他抬了起来。

等等？抬了起来？

迷糊之间，埃迪感觉自己的双腿被Venom擒在半空岔开，身子重心往后压，整个人像个王八一样四脚朝天地仰着。

这是要干什么？！Eddie一下清醒过来，刚想质问，却看着Venom一副着了魔的样子。在他混白的眼睛里，埃迪看到了熊熊燃烧的情欲，带着原始的野望和几近疯狂占有欲。

可怕，这个外星生物真的很可怕。

来不及思索，脚底已湿濡一片。Venom抓住埃迪的脚心张口就舔，舌尖顺着脚踝一路向上至顶端的黑色森林。途中留下的津液歪歪扭扭，从小腿内侧一直蔓延至耻骨边缘，羞得埃迪不由自主地闭上双眼。

“埃迪，想不到你耻毛还挺性感...”Venom说罢，用舌头挑衅了一下森林下潜藏的囊袋，顺便在那酣张的小小穴口上打几个漩。

“Venom！那里！不可以！哈啊～～”

“蠢埃...我当然不会蠢到舌头伸进你的Ass里，不过，Eddie，是不是该擦屁股了？味道很不友好”

“Holly Sh*t！！！”除了骂街，埃迪已经想不到用什么方式表达自己愤怒了。

“做爱时说脏话的习惯很不好...”Venom收起舌头，将模拟的巨物直接挺进了Eddie软嫩的后穴“这才是正确的打开方式，埃迪。”

“啊～～”埃迪止不住一阵痉挛。

每次都没有拓张！没有预告！上来就单刀直入！菊花真的要爆了好不好！

Venom并不是不知道埃迪的疼，反倒越疼他越是开心，他享受着这样的直接，反正菊花裂了他也可以迅速修复。

他就这么大开大合地侵入着Eddie富有弹性的后庭，每一次抽插都将硕大的硬物狠狠挺进幽深的内侧，尔后又迅速退出来，再毫不犹豫地碾进去，这样带来的快感是毁灭性的，埃迪能感受到自己的身体在随着Venom的高频率抽插而做着鬼畜律动，就像坐在一个电动打桩机上，每分钟来60下，插得他泪眼婆娑，气喘欲绝

好好的菊花，硬是被插得里边的粉嫩的肉都翻了出来。

Eddie感觉自己像在坐极速过山车一般，身下的玩意又鼓当当地抬了头，眼看就要坐俯身冲刺了，不料Venom这时候给他来了个翻身让自己背对着他。

“Venom...？”

埃迪朦胧着泪眼转身回头看向毒液，口齿不清地嗫嚅着。

在他的泪眼中他看到了两个Venom

没错，是两个...

埃迪一瞬间以为自己出现了错觉，可当他亲眼目睹了Venom从自己体内分化出另一个他时，Eddie陷入了混乱。

所以，这到底是闹的哪出啊？！！替身攻击吗？！

“埃迪...我，想要你”两个Venom异口同声地说道。二者的低音重叠交织在一起敲击着Eddie的耳膜，他简直不敢相信眼前发生的一切竟是真实的

以前从来不知道Venom还有分身的...技能...

还是因为什么特殊原因触发了这次异变...

埃迪正思考着，却被分身出来的另一只“Venom”一把扣住了头。

“你要好好服侍我，Eddie...”分身出的共生体似乎比本体更为狂暴和直接，他按着埃迪的头，把自己硬挺的巨物毫不留情地塞进他的嘴里。

“唔！！！”埃迪感觉自己嘴里像是一下塞了一整个长条面包，涨得不行。

“动起来...Eddie...”

没办法，只能照做。

埃迪半跪着，仰起下巴，用舌头轻轻舔舐没入的硬物。太大了，根本连舌头都艰难移动，他只能勉强含住，吞进去半分又慢慢吐出来，不出半晌，已经累得涎液涎液四溢，额头也开始渗出细密的汗。

“干得不错，就是这样，Eddie...”Venom一脸享受，他扶住Eddie的头，将自己的滚烫的物什伸向喉咙更深处...

呜哇！这家伙是疯了吗！

与此同时，后方的Venom也不甘落后。

“把屁股撅起来抬高，Eddie...”Venom揪了揪埃迪紧致的两瓣臀肉，激得他立刻把后臀高高翘起，露出红润柔软的后庭。

此前那番深插，还有晶亮透明的液体从肉穴里缓缓渗出，场面瞬间色情得不得了。

Eddie真的太诱人了。让他恨不得把他艹得乱七八糟！

坚挺的肉刃一下顺着滑腻的肠液就捅进去了，过程进行得异常顺利，内侧的穴肉在一番刺激之后紧紧吸附住Venom的粗物，并不断欲求不满地往里收缩。

“Eddie，我太爱你了...”Venom发出灵魂的喟叹，加快了抽插的速度。肉体碰撞发出靡靡的水音响彻整个房间，

感觉就像是突然感觉有万千只小虫噬咬一般，酥麻痒成了一片，混着粘液一直爽到小腹深处。

埃迪本能地颤栗了一下，身下一度疲软的茎身又再次弹了起来。Venom见势析出触手握住了他兴奋不已的柱体就是一顿上下撸弄。

而另一侧的Venom却迫不及待地伸出红舌顺着Eddie的脊梁舔弄着他的背，他隆起的肌肉，他一颤又一颤的蝴蝶骨。黑色的爪牙悄悄潜入埃迪的匍伏的胸膛，捏住了那两颗圆润粉嫩的樱桃，用指甲刮蹭着挑弄着顶端。

“Eddie...Eddie...Eddie...”他们欢快地叫着他的名字，犹如恶魔的低语。

疯了，他们真的是疯了。

身上身下所有的敏感点已被两个恶魔吃干抹净，埃迪不知道在这场漫长的做爱中射了多少次又疲软了多少次，后穴都积满了一圈圈的泡沫。体内射出的JY由开始的混浊逐渐变成稀稀拉拉的半成品到了最后根本射不出一星半点的液体，只剩下意识过剩的条件反射和来自腹部与肉棒交替传来的过度痉挛...他甚至在这场地狱的交合中出现了走马灯，见证了宇宙又一次的大爆炸...

 

 

这一切的一切都是酒心巧克力惹的祸。

 

埃迪坐在轮椅上，心情复杂。

“埃迪，我错了，我向你道歉...”

“......”

“埃迪，我保证不会再碰跟酒有关的东西”

“......”

“埃迪...”

病房外，一个女子慌慌张张地冲进来

“Oh My Gosh！Eddie，你怎么伤成这样？！”

“Annie，我想Eddie估计需要一部轮椅，他的腰得一星期才恢复了。”

“发生了什么，Dan？！”

“具体你得问他了，不过，他之前下巴脱臼，我接了好几次才接上，可能过几天才能说话了”

Eddie尴尬不失礼貌地朝Annie一笑

 

...吗的，下巴又掉了。

 

Fin.

Tips：Anthon Berg 是丹麦最古老和最优秀的品牌之一。高纯度的黑巧克力制成小酒瓶形状的外壳，注入Scotch Whisky、Jack Daniels、Malibu、Absolute Vodka等一系列世界名酒，黑巧克力的醇厚微苦和烈酒的馥郁辛辣混合在其中，绝对是美妙醉人的味觉体验，从内容到形式都精美优雅———摘自百度

**Author's Note:**

> \\(//∇//)\感谢阅读呀，第一次用AO3表示很紧张地说


End file.
